Road of Illusions
by Hobby Writer
Summary: Wenn alles gleichgültig ist, wenn du nichts mehr zu verlieren hast. Sie wusste nicht, worauf sie sich einließ, als sie in das Auto stieg. Er wusste nicht, was nach dem Starten des Motors folgen würde. Die Straße führte sie in eine andere Welt, wo ...


_Wenn alles gleichgültig ist, wenn du nichts mehr zu verlieren hast._

_Sie wusste nicht, worauf sie sich einließ, als sie in das Auto stieg._

_Er wusste nicht, was nach dem Starten des Motors folgen würde._

_Die Straße führte sie in eine andere Welt, wo es noch Hoffnung zu geben schien._

_Doch jede Straße endet. Mit ihr die Illusion._

**ROAD OF ILLUSIONS**

**Prolog**

The Cure war die letzte Band gewesen, die sie gehört hatte in ihrem alten Leben. Metallica die erste in ihrem neuen.

Der Wind streifte sie, ließ sie frösteln. die junge Frau starrte auf die Straßenlaterne, welche kaum Licht zu vergeben mochte. Ihre Augen brannten, ihre Lippen schmeckten salzig. Jeder Atemzug schien wie ein Stich ins Herz.

Als der dritte Regentropfen ihren Kopf berührte, traf sie eine Abmachung mit sich. Sie würde zurückgehen, würde nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten ein Auto erscheinen, dessen Fahrerin bereit war, sie mitzunehmen.

Die Straße war dunkel, es gab lediglich drei spärlich leuchtende Laternen in der näheren Umgebung der jungen Frau. Eigentlich wohnte der Vollmond dieser schicksalhaften Nacht bei, doch er war gänzlich von Wolken verdeckt.

Der Regen wurde stärker, die junge Frau seufzte zitternd und trat näher zum Gehsteigrand. Die nächsten beiden Minuten würden über ihr weiteres Leben entscheiden. Ihr Schicksal lag hier, in der wohl verlassensten Gegend der Stadt. Es wurde nun bald Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sich entweder dem zu stellen, was war oder dem, was niemals kommen sollte.

Ihre Haare waren gänzlich durchnässt, als sie plötzlich Metallica vernahm. Ein Auto raste scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts auf sie zu. Sie streckte schnell den Arm aus und bewegte die Hand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bezweifelte aber, dass angehalten würde.

Ihr Schicksal wurde besiegelt, als die fahrende Person eine Vollbremsung hinlegte, die Musik hörbar leiser stellte und das Fenster herunterkurbelte.

Die junge Frau machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn und lehnte sich zum Autofenster. Auf dem Fahrersitz saß ein Mann, vermutlich nur wenige Jahre älter als sie selbst. Er betrachtete sie eingehend, ehe er schließlich fragte: „Wohin willst du?"

Die junge Frau schreckte einen Moment zurück, so war doch geplant gewesen nur mit Frauen mitzufahren. Sie biss sich zögernd auf ihre Unterlippe.

Der Fahrer wurde ungeduldig. „Also, was nun? Möchtest du mit oder nicht?"

Sie seufzte leise. Bisher waren so viele ihrer Pläne gescheitert, warum nicht auch dieser? Sie nickte.

Er fuhr sich genervt durch das Haar. „Wohin möchtest du?"

Die junge Frau traute ihren eigenen Ohren nicht, als sie nach einem Räuspern antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz egal." Sie rechnete mit einer Zurückweisung, doch die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet.

„Dann wollen wir ja in dieselbe Richtung.", meinte der Fahrer nur.

Sie ließ ihren Rucksack zuerst hineinfallen, ehe sie sich setzte und die Tür schloss. Während sie sich angurtete, fragte der junge Mann: „Hast du einen Namen?"

Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich. „Sophia.", antwortete sie schließlich. Platz Sieben der beliebtesten weiblichen Vornamen in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ihr wahrer Name war unbedeutend geworden, so wie ihr altes Leben.

Der Fahrer nickte, glaubte ihr aber kein Wort. Doch es hatte ihn auch nicht wirklich interessiert. Sie war ihm eigentlich gleichgültig, so wie er selbst und alles andere. Warum er angehalten hatte, verstand er selbst nicht. Doch womöglich würde es einige Dinge erleichtern, wenn er sie bei sich hatte. „Mein Name ist Àlvaro.", log er und fuhr los.

Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, er drehte auch die Musik nicht wieder lauter, ehe sie auf die bekannte Straße auffuhren. Sie lang nun vor ihnen, scheinbar niemals endend. Das Schicksal würde noch etwas warten, ehe es ihnen zeigte, was es mit ihnen plante. Doch die beiden jungen Menschen wussten, dass ihr Leben, wie sie es kannten, nun endgültig vorbei war.

**Kapitel 1**

Als der Regen nachließ, sprach Àlvaro Sophia schließlich an. „Welche Musik hörst du gerne?"

Diese Frage schien wie eine Erinnerung an ihr altes Leben, das erst vor kurzem geendet hatte. Sophia seufzte. „Warum ist das von Bedeutung?"

„Im Grunde", begann Àlvaro, „ist es mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Aber es läuft doch folgendermaßen: Dein Name war eine Lüge und jede Antwort, die du mir zu Fragen über dein Leben geben würdest, wäre es vermutlich ebenso. Am besten wäre es, wir beschränken uns auf die essentiellen Dinge, und dazu gehört wohl ohne Streit anzukommen."

„Ich dachte, du hättest kein Ziel."

Er nickte. „Aber vielleicht ändert sich das irgendwann."

Sie seufzte. „Ja, vielleicht."

„Vielleicht sprechen wir ja dann darüber, wer wir wirklich sind." Es war eine Art Abmachung, eine Bitte.

Sophia nickte. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Lass die CD zu Ende laufen, danach schalten wir auf einen Sender mit gemischtem Rock.", entschied sie schließlich.

Àlvaro nickte. „Okay." Er betrachtete sie kurz im Augenwinkel und fragte sich einen Moment, was diese junge Frau wohl dazu getrieben hatte, wegzulaufen.

Sophia betrachtete ihre schwache Spiegelung im Autofenster. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie fuhr mit einem völlig Fremden mit. Ohne Plan, ohne Ziel. Auf so einen leichtsinnigen Gedanken wäre ihr altes Selbst niemals gekommen. Es war immer vorsichtig gewesen, hatte ein durchdachtes Leben geführt. Sie warf Àlvaro einen Seitenblick zu. Warum hatte er sie mitgenommen? Aus Nächstenliebe? Gab es so etwas überhaupt noch? Hatte es so etwas jemals gegeben? Waren nicht alle Menschen egoistisch und nur auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht? Sophia seufzte hörbar.

Àlvaro warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und trommelte nachdenklich mit den Fingern am Lenkrad, ehe er schließlich sagte: „Ich kann dich bei einer Raststätte wieder aussteigen lassen, dort gibt es Telefonzellen. Du kannst jemanden anrufen, der dich abholt."

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. Dazu war es nun zu spät. „Es würde mich niemand abholen." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich fahre mit dir. Ich werde mich auch an den Kosten für den Tank beteiligen."

Àlvaro nickte. „Das will ich auch hoffen." Er betrachtete sie kurz. „Hast du Bargeld?"

Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wieso?"

Er seufzte. „Falls man dich doch sucht, du aber nicht gefunden werden möchtest, solltest du nicht mit Kreditkarte bezahlen."

Sophia kräuselte die Stirn. „Es wird niemand nach mir suchen." Zumindest nicht so bald, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Àlvaro erkannte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. Er fragte sich, was für ein Mensch sich wohl hinter dieser Maske verbarg. „Es gibt immer jemanden von dem man vermisst wird.", meinte er schließlich und klang dabei nicht besonders überzeugend. Wie auch, wenn er doch wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Die Menschen, welche zu seinem alten Leben zählten, die ihn einst geliebt oder zumindest nicht gänzlich verachtet hatten, taten dies nun. Er war es, der niemals wieder zurück konnte. Doch dies war nicht der einzige Grund dafür. Àlvaro drückte am Lautstärkeknopf des Autoradios, bis er eine Lautstärke gefunden hatte, die seine Gedanken scheinbar übertönte. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Sophia, welche mit gleichgültiger Miene aus dem Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite starrte.

Diese registrierte die Veränderung der Lautstärke nur vage. Regentropfen rannen über die Fensterscheibe, bildeten skurrile Muster. Sophia erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Autofahrt im Regen. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, sie kniff sie fest zusammen. Gefühle konnte sie sich nun noch weniger leisten als zuvor. Sie hatten keinen Platz in diesem Leben.

Irgendjemand hatte einmal geschrieben, diese Straße erzähle über Menschen, ihren Hoffnungen und Träumen, ihren verlorenen und gewonnen Kämpfen. So viele Schicksale über Jahrzehnte zwischen den Küsten der Vereinigten Staaten. Was würde die Straße eines Tages über Sophia und Àlvaro erzählen? Würde es eine Hoffnungsgebende Geschichte sein?

Wie so viele Menschen vor ihnen hielt Àlvaro schließlich am Morgen nach der ersten Nacht bei einem Diner. Er machte den Motor aus, streckte sich kurz und wandte sich zu Sophia, welche, den Kopf an das Beifahrerfenster gelehnt, schlief. Àlvaro betrachtete sie einen Moment, einen kurzen Augenblick, an dem sie ihn an jemanden erinnerte. Er fuhr schmerzlich aus seinen Gedanken und weckte sie beinahe grob, indem er sie an der Schulter rüttelte.

Sophia fuhr hoch und blickte sich irritiert um, ehe sie sich an ihren Entschluss der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Sie räusperte sich leise. „Wie spät ist es?" Eine Uhr hatte sie nicht mit sich genommen. Sophia blickte auf das Farbenspiel des Sonnenaufgangs vor sich. Der Himmel schien in ein Gemisch aus Rosa- und Violetttönen eingetaucht. Das Bild erschien so unwirklich, dass sie sich schnell zu Àlvaro wandte: „Warum hast du angehalten?" Schließlich nahm sie das nur wenige Meter entfernte Diner aus dem Fenster der Fahrerseite wahr. „Gute Idee." Sie nickte. „Ich bin durstig."

Àlvaro gähnte. „Hör mal, das war eine lange Nacht. Ich brauche etwas Schlaf. Du kannst hinein gehen und schon mal frühstücken."

Sophia musterte ihn irritiert. Wollte er sie loswerden? Ohne sie weiterfahren, während sie im Diner etwas trank? „Du musst ebenso frühstücken wie ich. Lass uns hineingehen. Danach fahre ich und du kannst währenddessen etwas schlafen.", schlug sie schließlich vor.

Àlvaro betrachtete sie belustigt. „Du willst was?" Er richtete sich auf. „Du willst dieses Auto fahren?"

Sophia rollte mit den Augen. Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Ich habe schon sehr viele Autos gefahren."

„Aber nicht dieses." Er schüttelte scheinbar fassungslos den Kopf.

Sie spürte plötzlich ein wutähnliches Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, welches sie einen Moment beinahe erfreute, so hatte sie doch die letzten Wochen gar nicht mehr gefühlt, nicht mehr fühlen können. Andrerseits wollte sie das auch gar nicht. „Pass mal auf", begann sie. „das wird so nichts." Àlvaro betrachtete sie fragend. „Du musst diese chauvinistische Einstellung ablegen, sonst kommen wir nicht voran. Denn irgendwann wirst du schlafen müssen. Wir würden also alle paar Stunden in einem Motel halten müssen oder du würdest während des Fahrens einschlafen. Dein Leben mag dir gleichgültig sein, meines sowieso, aber du kannst nicht alle anderen Menschen, die vielleicht noch eine Chance haben, auch gefährden." Sophia biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musterte Àlvaro unsicher. Würde er nun erst recht ohne sie weiterfahren? Es war so schwierig gewesen, jemanden zu finden, der sie mitnahm.

Doch Àlvaros spöttische Miene hatte sich nicht verändert. Er hatte es kurz in Sophias Augen gesehen, eine Spur ihres wahren Selbst, ihres alten Selbst. Und es hatte ihm gefallen. „Ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du absolut jedes Auto fahren kannst. Doch dieses ist alles, was ich noch besitze." Er seufzte leise. „Vielleicht ist ja jemand anderer bereit dich mitzunehmen, wenn du es offenbar so eilig hast." Dass er die nächste Staatsgrenze ebenso herbei sehnte wie sie, verschwieg er. „Aber weißt du, was...", lenkte er schließlich ein. „lass uns erst mal frühstücken und dann sehen wir weiter."

Die Räumlichkeiten des Diners versetzten dessen Gäste in eine andere Zeit. Die bunten Werbeplakate sowie die Bilder mit den Pin-Up-Girls stammten aus den Fünfziger und Sechziger Jahren. Die sich stets gegenüberstehenden und durch Tische getrennten kurzen Bänke stammten vermutlich aus derselben Zeit. Die Jukebox rechts neben dem Eingang trug das Etikett einer nicht mehr entzifferbaren Firma sowie des Jahres 1975. Sophia und Àlvaro setzten sich an einen Tisch mit Blick aus dem Fenster, über welchem eine Coca Cola Werbeuhr hing.

Nach wenigen Sekunden kam eine etwas korpulentere Frau in kariertem Hemd und Jeans gekleidet zu ihnen und reichte den beiden jeweils eine Speisekarte. Sie blickte die unbekannten Gäste erwartungsvoll sowie etwas ungeduldig - immerhin lief in dem Schwarzweiß-Fernseher, welcher hinter der Bar angebracht war, gerade eine Episode der _Donna Reed Show_ - an. „Was darf's sein?"

Sophia betrachte sie einen Moment. Sie schätzte die Frau auf etwa fünfundsechzig. Wie lange sie hier wohl schon arbeitete? Gedankenverloren schlug Sophia die Speisekarte auf und stellte seufzend fest, dass sie in ihrem alten Leben wohl nichts davon gegessen hätte. In ihrem alten Leben wäre sie aber auch weder ohne Plan, Ziel sowie mit einem Fremden aufgebrochen noch hätte sie dieses Gebäude im scheinbaren Nichts betreten. „Toast mit Spiegelei", antwortete sie langsam. „Und ein Glas Orangensaft, bitte."

Die Frau nickte kaum merklich und wandte sich an Àlvaro. „Und für Sie?"

Er klappte die Speisekarte zu. „Dasselbe."

Als sie zurück zur Theke gegangen war, meinte er zu Sophia: „Die Auswahl war ja nicht gerade überwältigend."

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst in unserer Mensa ist sie größer." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Hast du studiert?"

Sophias Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. „Wäre möglich." Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

Àlvaro nickte. „Keine Fragen." Die Anmachung zwischen ihnen und sich selbst.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schien einen Moment sehr verletzlich, ehe sie sich wieder verschloss. „Vergangen ist vergangen."

„Ist es wirklich so einfach?" Die Finger seiner linken Hand klopften sacht auf die rot-weiß-karierte Tischplatte.

Sophia zog das dunkelblaue Gummiband aus ihren Haaren und band diese nochmals zusammen. Sie antwortete, Àlvaros eingehende Blicke ignorierend: „Was meinst du?"

Er räusperte sich. „Kann man vor seiner Vergangenheit davon laufen? Wird sie nicht immer schneller sein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist unser Vorsprung ja gut genug." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, in diesem Moment kam aber die Frau von vorhin mit einem Tablett zurück. Sie stellte die Teller und Gläser unwirsch ab und kehrte zur Theke zurück ohne die Gäste eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Hier ist der Gast wahrhaft König.", meinte Àlvaro sarkastisch. „Man bekommt beinahe das Gefühl sich für die Störung entschuldigen zu müssen." Er schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Blick auf die schwarzweißen Personen am Bildschirm und leerte ein Fünftel des Salzes im Salzstreuer auf sein Spiegelei.

Sophias Augen weiteten sich. Sie wollte ihm schon ermahnend an die gesundheitlichen Konsequenzen dieser Tat erinnern, hielt jedoch inne. Sie kannte ihn nicht, es ging sie nichts an. Sophia führte zaghaft ein Stück ihres Eis in den Mund. Dieser verzog sich augenblicklich, was Àlvaro ein kurzes Schmunzeln abrang. „Oh mein Gott, ist das scheußlich."

„Na, komm schon, Prinzessin, so schlimm kann es wohl nicht sein. Du willst das Leben auf dem Freeway, dann musst du so etwas aushalten."

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas esse ich nie wieder. In wie viel Öl wurde das arme Ei nur geschmissen?" Sie biss angewidert von dem Toast. „Au, ist der hart!" Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt als sie sich an die Wange griff.

Àlvaro begann zu lachen. „Isst du gewöhnlich nur in Nobelrestaurants?"

Sophia verschränkte die Arme. „Du hast dein Frühstück noch gar nicht gekostet. Koste es erst, dann urteile."

Er schnitt sich belustigt ein Stück des Eis ab, legte es auf den Toast und biss ab. „Ay Dios Mio!", rief er angewidert und legte den Rest des Brots auf den Teller zurück.

Sophia begann zu lachen. „Na, was sagst du nun, König des Freeways?"

Àlvaro nahm einen großen Schluck seines Orangensafts. „Sauer." Er schüttelte den Kopf und stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Hey, gibt's Probleme?" Die Frau stemmte wütend die Arme in die Hüften und betrachtete ihre einzigen beiden Gäste Stirn runzelnd. „Wenn euch das Essen nicht schmeckt, verschwindet, aber hört auf zu lärmen!"

Sophia blickte Àlvaro fassungslos an. Dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Sie sollten froh sein bei der Qualität ihrer Speisen überhaupt Gäste zu haben. Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir sie störten, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Sollten Sie das Ende der Show verpasst haben, möchte ich es Ihnen verraten, damit Sie sich in der nächsten Episode auskennen: es ist absolut nichts passiert, alles beim Alten."

Die Ältere trat einen Schritt auf die Jüngere zu. „Verschwinden Sie und lassen Sie sich bloß nie wieder hier blicken!"

Sophia zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, erhob sich und zog einen Schein aus der Hosentasche, welchen sie der Frau reichte. „Behalten Sie den Rest."

Sophia und Àlvaro verließen das Gebäude ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Draußen angekommen, fragte er: „Du kennst die _Donna Reed Show_?" Als sie nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „In der Früh war ich noch unsicher, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war dich mitzunehmen. Nun denke ich aber, dass es ganz lustig werden könnte." Er zog seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn ihr zu. „Du fährst, princesa. Aber lass den Wagen bloß ganz dabei."


End file.
